


Four Sides. Preface.

by mariaangelesbm



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), F/F, F/M, Fandroki is real, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Nightmare, POV Loki (Marvel), PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariaangelesbm/pseuds/mariaangelesbm
Summary: After the great war that broke out in Midgard before the imminent arrival of Thanos there is only death and desolation. Loki, guarding the gem of time before his death pleads with the Norns to return to the past to solve all the Chaos that he provoked before dropping into the emptiness of the Bifrost, in exchange, he must assassinate his "I" of the past to rewrite the history.





	Four Sides. Preface.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A cuatro bandas. Prólogo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210175) by [mariaangelesbm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariaangelesbm/pseuds/mariaangelesbm). 



_I promise brother, that the Sun_  
_it will shine again on us._  
_Loki Laufeyson._

  
He closed his eyes with his right hand pressed to his chest. Breathing heavily as the blood slowly slid out of his mouth and his face contracted painfully. Everything had gone from bad to worse since the arrival of Thanos's army in Midgardian territory. Despite his innumerable attempts to warn of his arrival since his appearance in New York in 2012.

  
He coughed trying not to attract attention, falling under the hands of the Crazy Titan ... I would rather die than go through that a second time. He could even thank the months where he was abandoned in the dungeon of Asgard, alone and without anyone invading his head.

  
Something he had to do, he could not allow the last gem of infinity, the Gem of Time, to fall into the hands of ... That monster. It would destroy everything known, reduce the galactic population in half by mere caprice and arrogance. Play to be God.

  
A sarcastic smile formed between his lips causing a moan due to the pain he felt. And he was the God. The only God after the death of his "brother".

  
He still remembered the torture his old bearer had taken, Dr Strange at the hands of Ebony Maw before he fell dead, and the gem became his in his last spell. Which had surprised him too much, after all they had never exchanged a word. Of that, only four days had passed. And I could not escape; not with Asgard destroyed at the hands of his children ... Not with the rest of the seven kingdoms willing to surrender as long as Thanos did not destroy his home, —which would still be desolate when half of his race disappeared before the crack—.

  
The grudge was still in his veins, and the hatred towards his brother had not disappeared. All dead; Hela, Jörmundgander, Fenrir; until Sleipnir. He, who had nothing to do with the annihilation of the earth Aesir, Hela died in the arms to end the life of the Allfather, Odin -who had also ended the life of his blond son—.

  
He turned his face with great pain running through his body, full of wounds covered in dirt and pus, it was really disgusting, even the time he spent being locked in Asgard was neat. He watched the lifeless face of his battle partner, Stark. What a great misfortune.

 

His brown eyes muffled, earth stuck to the caramel skin, the suit crushing his arms and back with the remains of a building above them. Maybe that's why they had not found them yet.

  
The armor was full of dents, with several pointed parts sticking into the debris above them, piercing the skin of the brunet and also holding the false ceiling over them.

  
Stark ... During the last week before the war he had managed to get along with him, it was a pity he had thrown him out his tower window nine years ago. They could have been friends. Possibly something more. He remembered what happened the night before the attack. That outburst of passion had ended pleasantly surprised.

  
He closed his eyes remembering that moment. As the chestnut held his waist pushing him against the table joining his lips with fury, his hands clinging to his lower back. His own arms encircling the neck of the shorter one as he pushed his tongue against the smaller one-yes, smaller. He was at least more than twelve hundred years old.

  
The moans that both released due to the pleasure they were receiving from each other; the clothes on the floor and the noise of the mattress due to the movement of their skins colliding. The temperature rising, the sweat covering their naked bodies.

  
He coughed again, the blood shot out of his mouth against the concrete wall that had broken both legs, he could not escape if they caught him. Fear controlled every pore of his skin, causing tremors in his body. He clenched his fists, feeling the metal go through his muscles again.

  
He cursed under his breath as he tried to regulate his breathing, he could not suffer an anxiety attack at that moment. Could not. He brought his left hand to his lips to avoid making any noise. He remembered the facts of the war; the well-deserved death of his brother at the hands of the Crazy Titan, the daughters of it -Gamora and Nebula- had fallen into the hands of Proxima Midnight; the green monster named Hulk, who had eliminated him from mental control in favor of the Chitauri, had lost his head against Black Dwarf *. Not to forget as Corvus Glaive, the right hand of ... Thanos, had exploded Captain America and his best friend. The rest fell under the hand of the alien army.

  
On Midgard, only the billions of corpses of their inhabitants must remain. Now he understood why he had been abandoned in that abandoned temple in the icy depths of Jötunheim about a millennium ago. It only brought misfortune there where it happened. He was not the God of Chaos for nothing.

  
He closed his eyes trying to regulate his breathing remembering the advice that the philanthropist had given him before the war began, nights earlier while he suffered a panic attack due to the night terrors that attacked him.

 

Had noticed; It was all because of what happened years before when he destroyed the Chitauri troops in the galaxy. With his magic he could see the nightmare that had attacked him. He was surprised that even though his teammates were sons of bitches, he cared about them. They had almost completely destroyed his life, they did not deserve anything he did for them! Poor Stark, he was too kind for his own good. Nobody deserved it.

  
For several minutes he was reassuring the pulsations of his heart, counting from 100 to 0. He looked at Stark's corpse again with a small smile; I very deeply appreciated it. A pity that he was not alive, maybe they would spend it talking, complaining, maybe commenting on how miserable their lives were.

  
He tried to settle, which sent a current full of pain to his brain, his legs crushed; He had spent so much time already, he would never walk again. Forced to spend the rest of his life condemned to a chair, that if he managed to leave the place; I doubted that this was possible.

  
Something he had to do, he had screwed up enough giving the Tesseract to Thanos; but as always he never realized the horrible chaos he left behind until he lived it in his own flesh. That reminded him of the poor boy who had saved his life by sacrificing his own.

  
By the Helheim ... He remembered the light brown eyes of that young enthusiast who had presented himself as Spiderman in front of him, losing the light of life, reminded him so much of his little Sleipnir before giving his last breath. Both dying to prevent his death. A death that would come when his magic was exhausted showing its location and that of the Gem of Time.

  
If only I had the opportunity to return to the past and avoid everything that happened ... Give a better life to your children, to avoid so much death and destruction. He was Loki! The God of Mischief and Deception, not that of death and devastation. Something I could do!

  
He pressed the gem to his chest even more. He would give anything to make that possible, his life; anything that was in their power to save them, even their magic. With that thought, his eyes closed at the exhaustion. I could no longer save the rest of the galaxy.

  
He did not know how much time had passed since he had fallen asleep. He felt light, and could feel his legs. His eyelids finally opened to see a black sky full of pink and blue lights and trails. A golden tree rose in all its splendor, I really could not see the cup of it. Could be...

  
-Loki, Laufey's son ... -he turned his face, perplexed by the image that appeared in front of him. A hand came from inside the tree showing a door. Come with me, please.

  
He swallowed thickly, squeezing the gem in his hand. Once he was able to stand strangely on his feet he went with a cautious and cautious step to that hand, still taking it with doubts. A pull broke it and opening his eyes again in front of him were the roots of the tree life; Yggdrasil.

 

He made several turns around observing the image that was formed in front of his eyes, realizing that the wounds had disappeared in him and that instead of his common armor was a black and green tunic with a gold thread.

  
—Son of Laufey.— He looked up and found three beautiful spirits on top of those roots, wearing completely transparent robes. You are welcome.

  
-W-What ... Q-Who ...? -The three let out soft laughter, was enraptured by the sound that came from them. Bells. Fine and sweet.

  
—Sure you've heard of us, Laufey's son.— He swallowed thickly, one of them spoke. Her azure hair was rippling because of the magical aura that surrounded her.— My name is Verðandi, they are my sisters Urðr and Skuld. You must know us, is not it?

  
—The Norns... — The ringing of bells came again, something sharper this time.

  
—That's right, Laufey's son.— He paid attention to the nearest one, watching him with a big smile -which was the only thing he could see-showing his teeth. He pushed aside the white cloak that covered it and the air escaped his lungs. His blush hair fell into a curly waterfall that covered his eyes.— You have a request for us, are not you, dear?

  
—Sister Urðr, if it were not like that, you would not be here.— Another laugh was heard, a little more serious than the last one. His voice more authoritarian but without avoiding that funny touch. That must be the youngest, Skuld.

  
—What can we do for you, son of Laufey, Prince of Asgard and Jötunheim? —His body twitched at the mention of the kingdom he had destroyed and in which his children died.

  
-If there is any ... Any way to go back to the past and avoid ... -a loud laugh was heard and trembled. It was stronger and more powerful than the other two that were also heard.

  
—Are you asking us to change, no, undo your tapestry to save billions of inhabitants of the Yggdrasil? You? Loki, Laufey's son, God of Chaos and Lies? -fists closed, numb with so much grip in the previous days.

  
—It will be a pleasure to do so.— She looked up in surprise, staring directly into the older woman's face, the mauve color of her hair covering part of her face.— But the payment to pay for it is very high. Can you stand it?

  
—I'm willing to do it.— The three nodded, disappearing for a moment to reappear again in front of him with a long loom. He recognized it as his.

 

They sat near one of the roots and took out their tools. They would start unstitching his loom. He saw clearly the days that had happened, the night with Stark, the death of his children, his confinement in Asgard, the torture under the Crazy Titan. Until arriving days before the selection of Thor as future king of Asgard.

  
-To return to the past you must use the gem that you have in your possession, without it what we are doing will not work at all -he nodded observing Urðr.

  
—The price you'll have to pay is your life." He looked down and repeated his nod. You must assassinate your past self and take its place - the air stopped flowing through your lungs, still in place. Only then, this will work. It has become clear? Anxiety began to attack him when his feet began to show. Use the gem, otherwise you will disappear forever. And this will not have served at all.

  
He concentrated his magic on the gem, causing it to begin to shine with great force. In front of him everything began to move except the image of the spirits, which continued to uncross at great speed, without saying a word.

  
-Loki, Laufey's son, remember ... You must die, to be reborn -was the last thing he could hear when the gem disappeared from between his fingers and the Norns in front of him the same.

  
When he opened his eyes he was in the palace stables, right in front of his son Sleipnir. Everything had gone well. The only tear that was present on his face disappeared seconds later.

  
—It's good to see you again, Sleip.— His hands caressed the snout of his youngest son. With a small smile between her lips.- Things are going to change, I promise. I'm sorry I left you with Odin.

  
A few cries were heard near his position, sighing kissed the fur of his small and disappeared shortly after hearing the last minor dispute that would have his "I" of the past with Thor before his betrayal with Jötunheim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Black Dwarf is presented in the MCU as Cull Obsidian, is a supporter of Thanos.  
> ** Azur is blue tone or very dark, not very clear.  
> *** Blush is a pretty clear shade of pink.  
> **** Mallow is a clear shade coming from the purple.


End file.
